User blog:ShadowSpirit020/Character Relationships 3.0
My children need more I guess? I blame Wisey for this XD Once my new OCs are made, they are here too :3 Akira Raiden My newest OC, son of the Japanese God of Thunder/Lightning, Raijin, and Jasper Rai's half-brother * Friends: This will be hard, he ain't a people person, is able to get along with some. * Enemies: Heck yea * Romance: Mirabella has a crush on him. * Acquaintances: Yup Blaze Vulcan My daughter of Vulcan; transgender was male. XD Idk if that does anything. * Friends: Open for more * Enemies: Open for more * Family: Roman God Squad! * Acquaintances: Sure, why not? * Romance: Will be taken by Garnet Blackburn Braelyn Warbringer * Friends: Complicated. anyone want to join her stalking of Silje Spearbringer? * Enemies: Uh... * Acquaintances: Sure, why not? * Romance: Yes, she needs someone to take her mind of Silje! Cascade de Mare * Friends: Open for more * Enemies: Open for more * Family: For Sure, Roman God Squad! * Acquaintances: Sure, why not? * Romance: Nope. The soon-to-be girlfriend of the coolest and hottest Volcano Deity. Garnet Blackburn * Friends: Open for more * Enemies: Open for more * Acquaintances: Sure, why not? * Romance: Soon to be taken by Blaze Vulcan Ivy Efiáltis * Friends: Open for more * Enemies: Open for more * Acquaintances: Sure, why not? * Romance: Nope, taken by Blake Von Dark Jasper Rai Daughter of the Raiju needs more friends. :( She has a bunch of fairy tales, she needs more Mythos! * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Possibly. * Acquaintances: Maybe. * Romance: Nope, taken by Snow Claus Keahi Kīlauea My anxious child of Pele. They need friends who can support them! * Roommate: Taken * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Possibly. * Acquaintances: Maybe. * Romance: Soon-to-be was taken by Cascade de Mare Samara King * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Possibly. * Acquaintances: Maybe. * Romance: Nope. She and Astrid Hedwig dated for a while but they broke up, upon Astrid's wishes. Malia still misses her Warrior. She's got a crush on Thalia Farrow now. Mirabella Lunari * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Possibly. * Acquaintances: Maybe. * Romance: She used to have a crush on Suyin Han, now has a crush on Akira Raiden Rashidi Swift * Friends: Yes - anyone able to deal with a hissy, sassy, moody, annoying, sarcastic son of Minerva? * Enemies: Heck Yes. * Acquaintances: Anyone able to deal with him? * Romance: He dated Achilles Areios but they broke up. A Son of Apep seems to have gained his attention? o.o Ragni Stormbringer My daughter of Róta, a Valkyrie * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Possibly. * Acquaintances: Yes * Romance: Yes, she is demisexual and pansexual. Seth Bomani Son of Sekhmet, cousin of Bast and Chione Kat and Moolyn Cow. * Friends: Yes * Family: Sure, I guess? Talk to me first! * Enemies: Eh who knows? * Acquaintances: Yes. * Romance: taken by the lovely daughter of Freyja Sigrid Frey Daughter of Freyja, niece of Frey, cousin of Summer Brandr. * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Totally? * Acquaintances: Yes. * Romance: taken by the amazing son of Sekhmet Silje Spearbringer Daughter of Valkyrie Geiravör * Friends: Yes * Enemies: Sure. * Acquaintances: Why not. * Romance: She is taken by the most amazing Moon Goddess, Luna Lunarmoon. Suyin Han Daughter of Han-Xiangzi * Friends: Yes - if someone can deal with her. * Enemies: Sure. * Acquaintances: Why not. * Romance: She's open. Category:Blog posts